


Where Have You Been, Young Man?

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Jack Kline, Crack, Cute Jack Kline, Father Figures, Fluff and Crack, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Jack Kline is a rebellious teenager sometimes, Multi, Sexual Humor, Swivel Chairs, credit to whoever came up with that!, they are a soft dramatic family, this is based off a tumblr textpost, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Jack sneaks out to hang out with some friends and the Winchesters’ are not gonna let him get away with it.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eliot (Supernatural:Lebanon)/Jack Kline, Max/Stacy (Supernatural: Lebanon)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Where Have You Been, Young Man?

When Max, Stacy, and Eliot ask Jack to hang out on Thursday, he knew the Winchesters’ weren’t gonna let him go. They usually didn’t care, but it was getting dangerous for a nephlim outside with the angels trying to track him down. When he said he couldn’t,Eliot’s excited eyes drooped and he frowned. Jack knew he couldn’t say no to his best friend. So he told them he could, but they’d have to help him sneak out. The girls smiled mischievously and teased him for being even the slightest bit rebellious and Eliot gave him an excited side hug. So he went home with the groceries and waited until 11. 

He walked out, knowing Dean was brooding in his room with Cas, and Sam was sleeping in his room. He opened the creaky door as quiet as he could and snuck out to the garage where the group waited. He smiled when he saw them, the tingle in his skin from doing something wrong. It was kind of exciting. Eliot grabbed his hand and the girls giggled, hands also clasped in each other’s. They walked to the abandoned house and hung out for a while. Eliot curled in Jack’s side as he read him a book of lore on greek gods and the girls snuggled into each other while doing homework. Eliot kisses his cheek when he leaves around 2 in the morning and he smiles at him, face flushing slightly. He steps quietly into the garage and opens the door, hands braced against it as it clicks closed. He walks down the stairs in the silence of the bunker before the lights click on. Sam turns around dramatically in a swivel chair, fingertips pressing against each other’s in a villain’s pose.

“Where have you been, young man?” Jack swallows. He hates lying. It makes his stomach hurt. 

“I was uh... with Dean-“ Another swivel chair then turns around even more dramatically, Dean laid back in it with his hands against the armrests.

“Try again, buddy.” 

“I swear I have an explanation-“ Another swivel chair then swirls around with Cas in it, trench coat pooling around the seat. He overshoots his spin, turning too hard. 

“Dean... Dean! The chair won’t stop spinning.” Dean rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically before getting up and turning Cas the right way. Sam hides his chuckle behind his hand. Dean stands behind the chair, steadying it and goes back to dramatically staring at Jack. 

“What is this explanation you speak of?” Cas asks in a gravely tone, unaffected by his failure in swivel chair dramatics. Jack sighs and rubs his neck.

“Max, Stacy, and Eliot asked to hang out and Eliot got sad when I said I couldn’t and I didn’t wanna disappointment my best friend...” Jack doesn’t know what he looks like, but he’s aiming for puppy dog eyes. He doesn’t want them to be mad. Dean huffs dramatically and begins to speak, but gets cut off by Cas and Sam getting out of their chairs to walk up to Jack.

“It’s alright, Jack. Just ask next time. We would have let you go. You deserve to have friends your own age.” Dean rolls his eyes harder, but he walks up beside them so they all hug it out, Winchester style. Sam pulls back first, looking a little confused.

“Are you wearing cologne?” Jack’s cheeks turn a little red.

“No, um... but Eliot wears it.” They all 3 gape at each other before Sam clears his throat.

“You didn’t have sex, did you?” Jack does a puppy dog tilt, confusion swimming in his blue eyes (like father, like son).

“Two guys can have sex?” Dean and Cas immediately look at each other and Sam groans. 

“I’m too tired to explain that right now. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” He says before basically bolting down the hallway. Dean and Cas stare at each other and Jack continues his head tilt. 

“Uhhh, yeah. I think Sam is right, it’s a little late for the birds and the bees talk. Why don’t we all go to bed?” Jack follows them into the hallway.

“Is that why you guys hang alone in Dean’s room all the time?” Dean and Cas stop suddenly and Jack almost runs into them. Dean’s face goes completely red, down to his neck and Cas just clears his throat. 

“No?” Dean says sheepishly and Jack just shrugs and nods. Dean lets out a sigh of relief and stops at Jack’s door. 

“Goodnight, buddy.” He slaps his shoulder fondly and Cas hugs him again.

“Goodnight, Jack.” 

“Night, dads.” Dean almost chokes as Jack’s door shuts. Cas chuckles and grabs Dean’s hand to drag him to his room. He closes the door and turns into Dean’s arms, kissing him lovingly on the lips. Dean sighs into it, resting his forehead against Cas’ when they stop.

“You’re terrible at swivel chairs.” Cas just licks his lips and Dean’s knees go week.

“I can show you what I’m not terrible at,” Cas smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is kind of stupid, but i thought why not. hope you enjoy this!


End file.
